


Yura, compórtate...

by understanding-agape (Princess_andromeda)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Vino - Freeform, intercambio, plov, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/understanding-agape
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov era un buen amigo. Cuando Cristophe Giacometti necesitaba un favor, por supuesto que era capaz de contactar a su anterior instructora para obtener algunos boletos al Cascanueces antes del Campeonato Europeo. Era París, cómo podía no disfrutar una noche en el ballet con su mejor amigo y el quizás-nuevo-novio de su mejor amigo. Oh, bueno. A veces hacer mal tercio no era del todo malo—bueno, al menos no cuando Yuri Plisetsky hacía el papel principal.





	Yura, compórtate...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizie_CoBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yura, behave ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286302) by [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins). 



> Traducción el fic de la amable ScribblesInThe Margins que escribió para Lizie_CoBlack para el intercambio navideño de Victurio. Lamento haber tardado tanto con la traducción, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Intenté arreglar algunas frases para que no sonara muy raro pero igual reviso mañana. :) Si algo no tiene mucho sentido, no duden en decirme para arreglarlo, y no olviden dejar comentarios en el trabajo de Scribbles, que trabajó mucho tiempo en esto.

Esta no era la forma en la que Víctor quería pasar su última noche antes del Campeonato Europeo. Sonrió de todas formas. Era tan raro que Christophe pidiera favores, así que cómo decir no… especialmente cuando era uno que podía conceder tan fácilmente.Víctor no tenía idea de cuántas veces había asistido a este show de ballet en su vida. Antes del divorcio de su entrenador, iba con mucha frecuencia. Lilia Baranovskaya era, por supuesto, capaz de conseguir boletos infinitos—y cuando ir con su esposo se había vuelto insoportable, por una temporada Víctor fue su acompañante predilecto. Todo en el nombre de ayudarlo a volverse más culto—eso o simplemente no quería que la vieran sola.

La producción de esta noche era un clásico de invierno, El Cascanueces en la Ópera de la Bastilla, un edificio hermoso por dentro y por fuera—y sus asientos eran un deleite aunque fueran segundo palco. Esos boletos usualmente los reservaban para los medios de comunicación, pero una llamada a Lilia y Víctor había obtenido tres asientos. Intentó observar a los bailarines, sabiendo que este había sido un intento de Christophe para obtener al bailarín de hielo que había estado deseando. Evidentemente, el hombre era tímido, pero amaba el ballet—así que la salida la habían organizado para los tres.

La producción era hermosa, el baile preciso y expresivo. El escenario, el vestuario, la música—todo era absolutamente perfecto. Victor no esperaba menos de una producción asociada con Lilia. Ella tenía una reputación. Al fin y al cabo, no te conviertes en _Prima Assoluta_ de casualidad, es algo que requería dedicación y precisión.

Victor había visto muchos ballets en su vida, pero en cuanto el joven que hacía la parte del Cascanueces entró al escenario, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia él. Cada movimiento del rubio se encontraba lleno de autoconfianza y propósito. Cautivado, Victor alzó una mano para hacerse unos mechones a un lado, viendo con al joven con ambos ojos antes de que los mechones cayeran de nuevo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Hermoso, era la única forma de describir al joven. Cada movimiento destacaba la flexibilidad y precisión del _Premier Danseur_.

Para el segundo acto, era claro que el plan de Christophe de acercarse a su bailarín de hielo estaba funcionando. También era claro que Víctor los estaba ignorando fenomenalmente para prestar atención a la producción—o por lo menos es lo que cualquiera que viese pensaría. En realidad, sólo estaba enfocado en el rubio bailando a través del escenario. Podía ver el entrenamiento de Lilia en cada movimiento.

Demasiado pronto, la presentación había terminado y el público se había puesto de pie para aplaudir. La ovación era tan merecida para una de las últimas presentaciones de la gira. Víctor tomó el brazo de Cristophe, e inclinándose, sonrió de nuevo. — ¿Estarán bien sin mí? Pensaba ir tras bambalinas para hablar con Lilia. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi. —no le dijo a nadie que buscar a Lilia era para intentar ir tras el rubio protagonista.

Mientras que Christophe y su nuevo novio se fueron tomados del brazo, Víctor sonrió. Era Christophe, tales cosas nunca parecían durar, pero esta vez quizás sí. Víctor seguiría optimista, y al mismo tiempo asumiría que en un par de semanas tomaría una llamada telefónica con quejas de parte de su mejor amigo.

Víctor no estaba sorprendido de que pudo conseguir un pase tras bambalinas. Era bien conocido, y su francés era perfecto—Lilia le había enseñado bien. Un ayudante de escenografía guió a Víctor a una habitación adjunta, no una oficina, pero tampoco un vestidor, sino una extraña combinación de los dos.

En cuanto Lilia vio a Víctor, se puso de pie de su silla, caminando con rapidez a la puerta. — ¡Vitya! —lo sentó, dejando que su comportamiento reservado desapareciera por un momento. Habían pasado años—. Mira cuánto has crecido, y lo guapo que te pusiste.

Mientras Lilia hablaba, se escucharon algunas risas desde el sofá que estaba por la pared. Fue entonces que Víctor vio al joven que había ido a buscar. Mientras Víctor lo observaba, unos ojos azul verdoso se centraron en él.

—Yura, compórtate. Este es Vitya, el mejor patinador de mi ex-esposo. Pentacampeón ruso y quién sabe qué más. —sonrió mientras se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Víctor—. Vitya, este es Yura, mi aprendiz.

—Me di cuenta. Su baile hablaba de ti. —sus ojos se posaron en el bulto en el sofá. El joven claramente estaba elevando pies cansados. Las marcas de un bailarín más que claras en esos pálidos pies—pies de bailarín. Yuri se había cambiado la ropa de su vestuario. Había escogido unos pants oscuros y una camiseta gris. La ropa holgada no era capaz de ocultar lo atlético de su cuerpo.

—Ha sido mi estudiante desde que me mudé a Moscú. —la sonrisa mientras Lilia hablaba del joven era obvia. Ese cariño no se podía ocultar. Claramente amaba al joven como si fuera más que un estudiante, parecía más como familia—. Yura, querido, ponte de pie, ven a saludar a nuestro invitado apropiadamente.

Mientras Yuri ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba salir un suspiro exasperado, hizo exactamente lo que Lilia le pidió. Mientras el rubio se acercaba, Víctor pudo notar que era diez centímetros más alto que el rubio, y el más joven tenía un cuerpo delgado—muy probablemente el peso exacto que Lilia prefería para sus protagonistas masculinos. Lo que Víctor no esperaba era que Yuri tomara la mano que Víctor le ofrecía y que en vez de agitarla, la besara—. Yuri Plisetsky. Es un gusto conocerle, Sr. Nikiforov. —sí, Yuri sabía exactamente quién era.

—Yura, compórtate. —Lilia suspiró por el comportamiento de Yuri, pero no podía regañarle mucho.

—Dijiste que lo saludara apropiadamente. —la travesura en su voz al momento de responder era tan clara mientras Yuri le sonreía a Lilia, mientras la misma se volteaba para observarse en el espejo. En cuanto Lilia dejó de verlo, Yuri se giró para con Víctor, su sonrisa traviesa más pronunciada mientras observaba a Víctor de pies a cabeza—muy descaradamente.

El cómo Yuri tomó control de la reunión sorprendió a Víctor lo suficiente que tomó medio paso atrás, sus ojos abiertos como platos y enfocados en el otro hombre. Era muy inesperado que Yuri tomara control así.

—Sí sí, Yura. Apropiadamente, no…

Yuri sonrió al interrumpirla. —No es mi culpa que trajeras a un hombre apuesto tras bambalinas.

—Yura, compórtate. —Lilia regresó con Víctor, tomando sus manos en las de ella—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo te tendremos esta noche? Estaba esperando que vinieras a verme después de la presentación. Aunque, ¿tres boletos? —arqueó una ceja ante eso.

—Mi amigo, Christophe, estaba intentando impresionar a alguien, así que me pidió que le ayudara. —Víctor le estaba sonriendo a Lilia, incluso si Yuri volteandose para ponerse los zapatos le distraía—Víctor estaba muy seguro de que era a propósito.

—Seguro dice la verdad. Nadie inventaría una historia tan patética. —Yuri rio con suavidad, el sonido era entretenido y burlesco mientras se ponía su chamarra antes de caminar para tomar el abrigo de Lilia, sosteniéndolo sin una palabra para ayudarla.

—Yura, compórtate. —Lilia suspiró mientras lo regañó de nuevo—. Aunque ¿por cuánto tiempo te tenemos, Vitya? Deberías acompañarnos. Pensábamos visitar una cafetería cercana antes de ir a mi residencia parisina.

—Esta es mi noche libre. No tengo nada que hacer hasta la práctica de mañana. —sonrió mientras observaba a Yuri tomar la bufanda y los guantes de Lilia. El rubio le extendió los guantes mientras ella se ponía la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y por detrás de su cabello.

Mientras ella tomaba los guantes, esperando que Yuri los siguiera teniendo, le sonrió a Víctor. —Entonces _debes_ venir con nosotros.

—Sólo di que sí, sabes que quieres y me muero de hambre. —Yuri le ofreció a Lilia su brazo a Lilia para que lo tomara, claramente él la escoltaría.

—Oh, no podemos permitir que mueras de hambre. —Víctor sonrió mientras le abría la puerta a Lilia. Si Yuri la escoltaba, lo menos que podía hacer era abrir la puerta.

Mientras seguía a Lilia y a Yuri desde el teatro para pasear en los alrededores, Víctor tomó su celular para ver qué podía encontrar acerca de Yuri. La cafetería se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar hasta allá. Era tarde, pero tanta gente seguía en la calle y no era como si algún local del área fuera a cerrar antes de la medianoche, de cualquier forma.

En el sitio web de la compañía, encontró una corta biografía del subio, la cual leyó rápido mientras sonreía.

> _Yuri Plisetsky, hijo único de Yulia Plisetskaya del Bolshoi. Ha bailado desde la edad de dos. Graduado de la Academia Estatal de Coreografía de Moscú. Aprendiz de la mundialmente reconocida Lilia Baranovskaya. 20 años. Una estrella al alza en el mundo del baile._

Debajo de la descripción, había una larga lista de los papeles que Yuri había interpretado así como un enlace a un video en el que interpretó a la Cenicienta de Prokofiev.

Si Víctor hubiera prestado mayor atención al ballet, era probable que hubiera escuchado de Yuri antes del día de hoy. —El clima es encantador en esta época del año.

—Sólo un ruso diría eso de París en enero. —la respuesta de Yuri no se hizo esperar.

—Yura… —la advertencia de Lilia era apenas una advertencia, pues en su tono se encontraba algo divertido.

—El siguiente invierno deberíamos ir a un lugar cálido. ¿Qué tal Australia? —Yuri miró a Víctor por encima de su hombro—. Aunque supongo que como patinador te encuentras en climas inhóspitos todo el tiempo.

—Uno se acostumbra al frío. —Víctor alzó una mano, apartando el cabello de sus ojos mientras observaba a Yuri. Sí, este hombre era extremadamente interesante.

—Ah, ya veo. Prefiero las cosas cálidas. —Mientras Yuri dijo eso, se le quedó viendo a Víctor y lo recorrió con la mirada al tiempo que dejó que su voz cayera—. No puedes pasar todo tu tiempo en el hielo.

—Hm, entonces no conoces la reputación de mi entrenador.

Yuri sólo rio. —Si crees que no he escuchado más de unas cuantas historias del querido Yasha…

—Yura, compórtate. —esta vez la advertencia venía con un suspiro.

—Oh, Yura… ¿puedo llamarte Yura? Estoy seguro de que has escuchado muchas historias. ¿Quizás quieras compartirme un par? —mantener a Yuri hablando era buena idea, pero quizás el tener una excusa para pasar más tiempo con el hombre esa noche era algo que Víctor no iba a dejar pasar.

— ¿Qué tal después de comer? Se está haciendo tarde para Lilia, pero tengo una botella de vino en nuestra residencia.

Lilia sólo arqueó una ceja cuando dijo de que era “tarde” para ella. Ella siempre había sido una persona nocturna, otra diferencia entre ella y su esposo que se levantaba temprano. Ella no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba intentando Yuri y no era su responsabilidad detenerlo. Víctor era un hombre muy apuesto, y Lilia sabía que sus gustos se alineaban con los de Yuri.

—Quizás. —Víctor sonrió ante eso, abriendo la puerta de la cafetería para que Yuri pudiera escoltar a Lilia por la entrada. Normalmente, Víctor no era el que era perseguido, pero le agradaba. Honestamente, entre su entrenamiento y los olímpicos acercándose, no había tenido tiempo para nada que se pareciera al romance. Oh, Víctor sabía que esto no era romance. Era algo más primario. Aun así, Yuri estaba actuando el papel del perfecto caballero y era agradable.

Cuando los guiaron a la mesa, no sólo Yuri ayudó a Lilia, sino que acomodó una silla para Víctor. —Vitya… —la variación más suave de su nombre muy intencional.

—Gracias. —Víctor no tenía la intención de sonreír cuando se sentó, pero lo hizo. Era agradable ser tratado así.

La conversación en la cena se centró en el patinaje y el ballet de Yuri, ambos temas seguros para los tres. Víctor se sorprendió con lo mucho que Yuri comía, aunque pensándolo bien, sería tonto pensar del ballet como una actividad que no era atlética. Los músculos del joven era más que prueba suficiente.

Mientras la cena se terminaba, el celular de Víctor comenzó a sonar y leyó quién era. —Oh, es Yakov. Voy a contestar. —sonrió mientras presionó el botón de “hablar”—. ¡Entrenador Yakov! ¡Jamás creerá con quién estoy cenando! —después de una pequeña pausa, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, Víctor continuó—. Con Lilia. Ha pasado tato tiempo desde la última vez que la vi. —sólo sonrió más mientras escuchaba y continuó—. Oh, no me estoy metiendo en problemas. Sólo estamos teniendo una agradable velada. No pensé que le importaría que me quedara hasta tarde.

Por lo bajo, Yuri susurró: —Si se hace demasiado tarde, siempre puedes quedarte.

—Yura. —la correción de Lilia fue rápida, pero Yuri sólo sonrió al ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Víctor.

—Sí sí, entrenador Yakov. Me comportaré. — Víctor estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba diciéndole la verdad a su entrenador en ese momento. En cuando terminó la llamada, se giró para con LIlia, sonriendo—. Yakov dice que espera que te encuentres bien.

—Qué amable de su parte. —Lilia aceptó de buena gana el sentimiento del comentario incluso cuando se terminó su comida.

Más tarde, la cena se había terminado y de nuevo Yuri se comportaba como el perfecto caballero mientras ayudaba a Lilia con su abrigo, bufanda y guantes. entonces la escoltó fuera de la cafetería para que pudieran conseguir un auto a su residencia.

Lilia no le dijo nada a Yuri mientras la ayudó a entrar al auto y tomó el lugar a su lado de forma que Víctor se sentara en frente. Fue un viaje corto hasta que el auto se detuvo en frente de un edificio histórico, pero era París, no faltaban edificios históricos.

Yuri guió el camino hasta el segundo piso, escoltando a Lilia hacia la puerta. El departamento era espacioso, un complejo histórico hermoso que se encontraba decorado según el término del siglo. Mientras que la cocina había sido renovada, el resto del departamento aludía a la imagen de un tiempo pre-soviético.

—Es hermoso. —Víctor se giró mientras observaba el lugar. Le recordaba bastante a la casa de Lilia en San Petersburgo. Había amado tanto su tiempo ahí.

—Gracias, Vitya, —Lilia caminó hacia él, besando ambas mejillas del hombre mientras suspiraba— fue tan agradable verte. —el hecho de que le había extrañado no se escondía en su tono. Observó a Yuri, sabiendo que él tenía planes involucrando a Víctor. También sabía que Víctor no era la mitad del tonto que fingía y que el hombre sabía perfectamente por qué lo habían invitado a la residencia—. Aunque como dice Yuri, es tarde.

En cuanto Víctor y Yuri le desearon buenas noches, los dejó a solas, caminando a su habitación—simplemente leería hasta que se cansara. Yuri raramente mostraba interés en alguien, y era como Víctor había dicho, el entrenamiento del patinador tomaba todo su tiempo. Eran jóvenes, que disfrutaran una noche.

Mientras Lilia se iba, Yuri dejó que su cabeza se ladeara al tiempo que observaba a Víctor. —Es agradable ser capaz de hablar en ruso con alguien. Hemos estado en París con meses.

—Al menos estás en un lugar hermoso. —Víctor seguía dejando que sus ojos se pasearan por el departamento.

—Ah, sí. Este edificio le pertenece al Bolshoi. Un regalo en una era pasada y todo eso —Yuri dejó que su voz cayera mientras caminaba hacia Víctor—. ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

Los ojos de Yuri permanecieron fijos en Víctor incluso cuando le preguntó al hombre si quería vino. La intensidad de su mirada causó que el corazón de Víctor se acelerara. Sabía que esto sólo era calentamiento. Lo sabía. Lilia lo sabía. Yuri definitivamente sabía que todos sabían.

—Un poco de vino sería agradable. —sonrió mientras miraba a Yuri caminar a la cocina, agarrando dos copas de vino. Cada movimiento que el joven hacía era hermoso. No importaba que Yuri estuviera vistiendo ropa tan casual. No escondía la fluidez de sus movimientos, la gracia y confianza con la que se movía.

—Deberías ver la vista del balcón. —Yuri apuntó con su cabeza, copas en una mano y la botella de vino en a otra mientras abría la puerta, caminando a la habitación seguro como si no hubiera abierto la puerta a su propia habitación.

En cuando Víctor entró a la recámara, observó alrededor. La antigua cama de cuatro postes y el resto del inmueble de la habitación ciertamente eran parte del departamento. Así que poco en la estancia parecía pertenecerle a Yuri en específico. Lo temporal que era este lugar para él parecía claro. Víctor cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras seguía a Yuri a las puertas francesas en la pared más lejana. Se abrieron al frío viento nocturno, dejando entrar al clima parisino de enero. Yuri caminó afuera, recargándose en la barandilla mientras observaba a Víctor, una ceja alzada mientras ponía las copas en la barandilla y abría la botella.

— ¿No tendrás frío allá afuera? —su ropa era un poco más cálida que la de Yuri. Pues mientras que el más joven tenía una camiseta, Víctor vestía una camisa de manga larga con una chaqueta de traje encima. Se había vestido apropiadamente para ir al ballet, al fin y al cabo.

Yuri sólo rio, entregándole una de las copas a Víctor. —No tengo planes de quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. —aún luciendo divertido, Yuri tomó un trago de su copa. El vino era rojo y quizás un poco dulce para el gusto de Víctor.

— ¿Ah no? —Víctor no estaba observando las luces de la ciudad, en vez, su concentración se encontraba en cómo el rojo del vino se quedaba en los labios de Yuri.

—No. Aunque ya lo sabías, ¿no? —Yuri tomó un paso adelante, sonriendo mientras se ponía de puntitas para quitarlos mechones de Víctor de sus ojos para que pudiera ver el azul glaciar.

— ¿Ah sí? —Víctor dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago del vino, el dulzor empalagoso pegándose a sus labios.

—Oh, sí. —Yuri rio mientras veía a la ciudad—. ¿O es acaso que los hombres te invitan a sus habitaciones en la noche sólo para ver la ciudad?

—Para ser sincero no recibo muchas invitaciones de ningún tipo. —Víctor alzó la mano, acariciando con el dorso el cabello de Yuri mientras tomaba un mechón largo detrás de la oreja del otro.

—Entonces debes ser invitado por personas que son ciegas.

—La mayoría de las personas no me encuentra accesible. Demasiadas personas me consideran inobtenible. —Era cierto. Era Víctor Nikiforov. La leyenda viviente en hielo. Era la encarnación de lo que los demás patinadores intentaban obtener, y sólo aquellos que habían patinado con él en sus días de novato parecían aún verlo como humano.

—Esa debe ser una diferencia entre el patinaje y el baile. Si te tratan como intocable. Todos en el ballet me quieren ver caer. —Yuri rio ante eso mientras inclinaba sus copas—. No creo que disfrutes ser tratado como intocable, de hecho pienso que disfrutas ser tocado mucho.

Mientras Yuri extendió su mano, dejando que un dedo recorriera la quijada de Víctor, un único copo de nieve cayó hacia ellos. En cuanto Yuri lo vio, comenzó a reír. Otro copo de nieve cayó y luego otro, grandes copos de nieve más apropiados para un especial de Navidad que para una seducción en una noche de enero.

—Incluso el clima te está diciendo que no deberías estar aquí afuera en el frío, —Víctor observó a Yuri, decidiendo que no había razón para no hacer lo que quería. Yuri claramente tenía la misma idea. Se inclinó, dejando que sus labios recorrieran los del otro hombre, saboreando el vino dulce aún pegajoso en los labios de Yuri.

Dejando su copa de lado, Yuri tomó un paso adelante, y luego otro mientras tomaba los hombros de Víctor, empujando al hombre contra la puerta cerrada. Sus labios se movieron a la quijada de Víctor, más mordisqueando que besando sus pómulos.

Víctor no lo había esperado, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el que llevara las riendas. Mientras la mano de Yuri se movía a su cintura, se relajó, un ligero gemido escapando de sus labios mientras sentía que Yuri comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

El vino fue abandonado en el balcón mientras Yuri abría la puerta, empujando a Víctor de vuelta a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un pie detrás de sí. —Hace demasiado frío afuera. Mucho más cálido aquí adentro, ¿sí, Vitya?

Un calosfrío recorrió la espalda de Víctor en cuanto sintió a sus piernas colisionar con la cama. Con lo grave que se había vuelto la voz de Yuri no había nada que le diera a entender a Víctor que era inocente. —Mucho más cálido aquí. —mientras sentía que el saco de su traje caía al piso, extendió una mano para tomar la camiseta de Yuri, jalándola por encima de la cabeza del hombre para dejarla de lado.

En cuanto había expuesto el torso de Yuri, los ojos de Víctor se abrieron como platos. Sí, sabía que Yuri estaba en forma y era fuerte, pero el hombre era más hermoso de lo que había esperado. Cada músculo del pecho del hombre estaba perfectamente definido con un poco de gracia de bailarín. El rubio era una escultura humana perfecta formada durante años por las manos de Lilia. Sin embargo, eran ahora las manos de Víctor  las que encontraban palpando aquellos músculos, dejando que sus dejos jugaran con la carne firme debajo.

— ¿Te gusta? —el último de los botones de Víctor había sido desabotonado y Yuri le quitó la camisa al mayor. Sus ojos azul verdoso se paseaban por el pecho de hombre—. Porque a mí me gusta mucho lo que estoy viendo. —incluso cuando los dijo, Yuri empujó al hombre a la cama. No esperó, gateando al colchón mientras comenzó a presionar besos al torso pálido del patinador.

—Sí. Mucho. —un respiro profundo que salió con un ligero temblor. Esto era más de lo que Víctor había pensado que experimentaría esta noche. No, no más, sino diferente.

Las manos de Yuri fueron al pantalón del otro. Incluso cuando sus labios paseaban por unos abdominales bien definidos, estaba deshaciéndose del pantalón para bajarlo. No estaba pidiendo permiso. No había habido hasta ahora movimiento alguno para detenerlo. En vez, sin una palabra, dejó que sus labios pasearan por los huesos de la cadera de Víctor, labios y lengua recorriendo la piel mientras sus dedos se anclaban al borde elástico de los bóxers de diseñador que el hombre usaba.

En cuanto sintió a Víctor inhalar, Yuri tomó los bóxers y los jaló junto con el pantalón para comprobar que el hombre se encontraba semierecto. —Veo que estás disfrutando mucho de esto. —con una risa suave, Yuri jaló el pantalón del hombre y lo puso fuera del camino. lanzándolos en alguna parte de la habitación—. Excelente.

— ¿Te gusta? —Víctor se movió un poco de la cama, sus ojos en el hombre semidesnudo arrodillándose.

—Oh, creo que sabes lo mucho que me gusta esto. —sin romper el contacto visual, Yuri se inclinó, dejando que su lengua recorriera la erección de Víctor en un movimiento alargado y lento, que terminaba con sus labios envolviendo al glande que entonces succionó, tomando todo Vítor en su mano de una sola vez.

Víctor jadeó, sus manos encontrando esos hilos dorados mientras se aferró al cabello de Yuri, sintiendo lo sensible que era su piel mientras Yuri se balanceaba arriba y abajo, el calor de la boca del hombre arrasando y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar Víctor. Intentó evitar que sus caderas embistieran, pero la sensación era demasiado que sintió una embestida.

Yuri no iba a permitir eso, sus manos agarrando las caderas de Víctor y manteniéndolo abajo, gimiendo y ronroneando mientras deslizaba sobre la carne dura en su boca. Sintió como los dedos de Víctor se aferraban en su cabello y que el cuerpo del otro se estaba tensando con la sensación acumulada, pero no lo dejó subir, no hasta que Víctor estaba repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez sólo susurrando Yura mientras sentía el placer acumulándose en su polla, dejando que la carne dura se deslizara de su boca, un ligero hilo de saliva aún conectándolos hasta que Yuri se relamió los labios. — ¿Quieres más?

Justo entonces, Víctor habría accedido a lo que fuera para más. —Sí, sí… por favor. —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras vio cómo Yuri al fin se quitaba sus pantalones, dejando que Víctor viera lo duro que estaba.

— ¿Quieres esto? —la seguridad en su tono ni siquiera pedía una respuesta, Yuri sabía que Víctor accedería a lo que fuera para obtenerlo.

—Sí. Joder, Yura… sí. —no había esperado que el joven tomara las riendas como lo había hecho, pero lo amaba. Amaba cómo podía simplemente dejar que Yuri le brindara tanto placer.

Riendo, Yuri tomó una botella de lubricante de la mesa de noche, abriendo la tapa mientras se encargaba de que Víctor viera al líquido claro escurrirse por sus dedos. —Mira lo amable que soy, calentando esto para ti. —entonces bajó su mano, ojos azul verdoso enfocados con aquellos azul glaciar mientras introdujo un dedo en Víctor, trabajándolo lentamente mientras doblaba un dedo sobre la próstata del hombre. — ¿Esto?

—Oh… joder, sí. Yura, sí, eso… —a Víctor no le importaba que estaba cerca de rogar. Quería eso, lo quería con desesperación. Esto era tan extraño para él, terminar en la cama de alguien horas después de haberse conocido, pero no podía pensar en ese momento, lo único que podía era desear—y deseaba a Yuri.

Un segundo dedo y Yuri estaba susurrando. —Sí, Vitya, dime. Dime qué quieres. —su voz era un ronroneo grave mientras le susurraba a Víctor, sus ojos bebiendo las reacciones del hombre a él.

—Sabes lo que quiero. Tú sabes… oh, dios Yura, eso se siente tan… —Víctor no podía pensar en las palabras. Bajó sus caderas, queriendo más de esos dedos—no, queriendo que esos dedos.

Los dedos fueron removidos mientras Yuri extendió su mano de nuevo a la mesita de noche, esta vez tomando una caja de condones y tomando una. El paquete rasgado mientras el látex delgado se deslizaba por la piel de Yuri. Entonces Víctor sintió que sus caderas eran agarradas mientras Yuri lo jalaba más cerca y entonces hubo presión por un momento antes de que Yuri estuviera presionando dentro. Sintió que se estiraba mientras que la piel de Yuri empujaba dentro. Entonces había labios en sus labios, un mordisco y un beso mientras Yuri empujaba por completo.

Una vez acomodado, Yuri susurró: — ¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz jadeante.

—Sí. Por favor… yo… —Víctor no podía pensar, todo en ese momento el cuerpo encima de él mientras sintió un brazo deslizarse por debajo de una de sus rodillas, posicionándolo mejor mientras Yuri comenzó a moverse.

Yuri no podía saciarse de este hombre, sus labios en los suyos y su cuerpo embistiendo con energía. Siguió balanceándose, cada movimiento placer puro mientras sentía cómo Víctor respondía, el cuerpo del hombre cálido mientras Víctor jadeaba el nombre de Yuri.

—Yura, por favor. —Víctor no podía pensar. Cada movimiento lleno de pura electricidad mientras Yuri embestía una y otra vez. Incluso después de la presentación de esa noche, era obvio que el joven aún tenía mucha estamina y estaba dejando a Víctor incapaz de pensar mientras sintió al filo inevitable acercarse a él.

Entonces Víctor sintió a Yuri tensarse, sus movimientos dejando su ritmo mientras los movimientos del hombre se volvían más duro, más desesperado. Gimiendo, Yuri embistió duro y rápido, completamente en el placer que le llegó de golpe. Su cuerpo tenso mientras embestía profundo, su orgasmo dejando su vista en blanco.

Eso era todo lo que Víctor podía resistir, su propia liberación llegándole de repente mientras se vino, lo pegajoso de sus cuerpos mientras intentaba aferrarse a Yuri mientras el otro hombre se desplomaba encima de él, temblando de éxtasis post-orgásmico.

Suavemente, Víctor apartó el cabello rubio de Yuri del camino, besando gentilmente al hombre mientras esperaba a que Yuri fuera capaz de moverse de nuevo. Por el momento, Víctor no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar el ser abrazado…

Afuera, la nieve caía con más fuerza, cubriendo la ciudad en blanco mientras Víctor abrazaba a Yuri en la cama, besos suaves que aún sabían a vino dulce.


End file.
